Survive
by Blood50000
Summary: Just a small story, hope you enjoy! contains strong language and gore


Shivering, Betty watched as the door shook in its frame. There were so many of those...things on the other side. The sickness had turned adults into mindless cannibals, the disease corrupting their brain alongside of their face and bodies. She had been in her classroom with a bunch of other kids when their teacher and supervisor had left coughing and sweating to go seek help. She was one of the last of the teacher not going feral. They had been stuck in school for days the police and military had ordered them to stay inside,they had even rounded up kids who had not gone to the school. The man on the radio had said that they were not to go anywhere alone and to stay inside. He had also said that the disease was killing or changing all adults. Eventually his broadcast had stopped and the world had got scarier with out his reassurance. They had been waiting in their classroom when their teacher, Miss. Jones had come back. They had all rushed to the door to let her in but as they did that she had lept upon one of the kids and started to bite at him. The Classroom kids had run, splitting into small groups fleeing for their lives. The group Betty had run with was now stuck in this room with another small group and through the paned glass she could see dozens of the sick twisted teacher and other diseased slobbering and hammering at the door.

"They are nearly in…" A dark haired boy with glasses said, "oh my god they're going to eat us!".

His name was Darren and he was in the same science class as Betty. He was close to tears and looking around frantically. There was a small group of kids gathered in a corner. Two of them were young, a boy and a girl around six or seven. They were openly crying and shivering in fear. Comforting them was Mary Ericson. She had been a popular kid before the disease and was once a bit of a bully and, in Betty's opinions, been a bitch. However since it had happened she had been a much more comforting and nicer person, using her popularity to help those who needed it.

The other person in the room was a tough looking boy. He was wearing a leather jacket over a white t-shirt and jeans. He obviously was a boy rounded up from the street like the two little ones as he wasn't wearing the school uniform. He stood up from his squatting position.

"Like fuck are they gonna eat me without a fight" he said looking around at the others. "Any of you got a weapon or something" he asked. He didn't look too hopeful.

"I have this, if you want it?" Darren pulled out a small kitchen knife from his pocket. " You'll be able to use it better than me I think" he held it out his hand shaking.

"Well shit". The boy walked over and grabbed the knife from Darren. "Where did you nab this?".

"My brother gave it to me before we got taken into the classroom. I hope he's ok, he's in sixth form..."

The boy didn't answer. He didn't have to, Darren knew deep down that his brother was either dead or one of those things. The boy walked over to the center of the room and turned to face the door. The glass was shattered now and some of the adults had their arms through the small gap reaching out at the kids. He was quiet and seemed mentally preparing himself to a few seconds he spoke.

"You guys gonna fight with me? Or just stand there and die?"

Betty looked at Darren and Darren looked at Betty, they both came to the same conclusion

"oui , we shall help you!" said Betty sounding braver than she felt. She grabbed a chair and went over to stand by his side. Darren did the same on the boys over side. His hands were still shaking, making the chair zigzag in his hands. There was a finale bang and a snap as the wood around the look gave away and the door crashed open spilling four or so adults into the room. Betty took a deep breath and then tried to steady her nerves but failed.

 _Oh my goodness! What am I doing?! I can't fight i'm going to die! Oh non! This is_ _effroyable!_ Her mind was racing and she felt sick and nearly puked.

 _No! I can do this! I will do this!_

She stood up straighter and looked on at the adults. They had fallen in a tangle and were now rising.

"Come on then, you twats!" Betty almost jumped out of her skin. The Boy had suddenly roared and with his shout ran forward, knife in hand. If Betty had been spooked by his war cry it had an even worse effect on Darren who jumped high in the air and dropped his chair. Behind her she heard the two little kids shouting in fear. The adults too looked stunned at the boy's apparent suicide attempt. Using that to his advantage the boy shoulder barged one of the adults to the floor, then jabbed forward with his knife and stabbed another in the throat. Blood spurted all up his arm and into the air as he pulled the knife our. The adult fell back clawing at his neck, unable to breath. The boy then turned and grabbed another adult mid lunge, directing him onto the knife. The adults are flailed in the air, it's spotted face inches from the boys.

"Fuck!" the boy yelled, flinching away from the adults snapping jaws. Still holding onto the adults shoulder he pulled the other hand away from its stomach and then plunged the knife several more times. The adult dropped to the ground thrashing about. The last two adults grabbed him.

"Get of me!" with a hurl he threw one to the side, where it tripped and fell on the bloodied floor. The other adult bit down on his arm, clamping his jaws and making the boy almost drop the knife he held in that hand. Scrambling he pushed the adult against a wall, its head banging but still not letting go. The boys face was squished in pain and he hastily transferred the knife to his other hand before running across the adult's neck. The adults throat opened up like a fish's mouth, gapping and the boy punched it in the face, forcing it to let go of his arm and sliding down the wall. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a blur and was suddenly tackled to the floor. The last adult had managed to get up and had run straight into him. He fell awkwardly with the knife going flying across the room and his right arm trapped under his body. He frantically help up his hand as the adult, Miss. Jones, leaned in to bite his neck. He managed to get his hand on her chin and tried to keep her at bay. Unfortunately this also meant that his little finger ended up inside of Miss. Jones's mouth. She bit down hard and the boy let out a scream of pain as his little finger was bitten off right at the base.

"Ow fuck! Help me!" he shouted desperately. Betty snapped into action and rushed over pulling her chair back and hitting Miss. Jones as hard as she could in the side of the head. Miss. Jones fell sideways stunned and the boy scrambled to his feet, his eyes wide.

"Are you ok!?"Betty asked in a daze.

"My finger! She bit of my fucking finger!" he said furiously clutching his hand, blood was spurting out of the joint and he held it close to his body.

"That stupid bitch!" he snapped angrily. On the floor Miss. Jones stirred and groggily reached out to them. The boy stomped over to her.

"You! Absolute! Bitch!" he yelled. With each word he lifted up one of his booted feet and stomped on her head, once, twice then three times. Her face broken and bloodied she stopped moving. He stood away and looked at his hand, his face pale.

"Someone get me a bandage!" he said looking at her. Betty looked around.

"I don't have one!" she said. Just then darren came over and held out his school tie.

"Here use this!"

"Well I can't wrap it around, You bloody do it!" the boy snapped.

"I don't know how to.." Darren replied, looking at Betty who said she didn't either.

"Here! I'll do it!" Mary came over, the two small kids clung to her. She grabbed the boy's hand, ignoring his protest of pain and wrapped the tie around the stump tightly, the boy mumbled his thanks.

"What do we do now?" Darren looked at the boy, then the two girls.

"I say we find some proper weapons not like this little shiv!" The boy replied, " it's your school where do we go for that?"

"Well the sports building is nearby? We could head for that" Mary said.

"Sports building, nice, let's go!"


End file.
